


Pressed Against

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all kinds of kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed Against

The first kiss happened when Spencer finally gathered up the courage to make a move. It also happened to occur in the worse place possible. After wrapping up a case in Shreveport they all went back to their rooms to get a good night’s rest before the plane left in the morning. Reid noticed that the unit chief waited until everyone had gotten in their rooms safely before opening his door. He paused as he noticed the younger man hadn’t gone into his room yet. “Reid? Is something wrong?” He turned to face him since their doors were right next to each other.

Spencer smiled warmly and answered, “No, I was just noticing you looking after us.” He blushed as he realised what he had just said. Looking up at the older man he was stunned to see that Hotch was also blushing. At that moment Reid didn’t know what came over him but he leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss over Hotch’s lips. Spencer’s mind caught up with his body and he pulled back with an embarrassed squeak. Fully expecting a reprimand he was astonished to see the older man staring at him with something akin to amazement and delight.


End file.
